


Freedom

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alexander fucks Aaron up, Alexander just wants, Brief Oc's - Freeform, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marcel dies, Protective John, Sweet, TO BE FREE, Violence, because i hate Oc's, fuck him, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander who has been captured at the age of 17 was ordered to make himself useful and to retrieve the treasure or else he would be killed! He was taught everything he needed to know before he was sent off, their camp was a little while away. So, while he and Marcel were following and reading the markings inside the temple he bumped into John--the Protector who the moment he was put into the temple he got lost!All they want is to be free, really.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I hate Oc's in stories like this so i try to keep them brief. Marcel is just thrown in and then I pull him out really quickly so do not fret! A lot of violence and at one point Alexander says some gross, gory things.

Alexander cautiously walked out of the temple with the blond man behind him and his worried companion. The blond man breathed in sharply and the redhead whirled around with his gun raised with his companion—Marcel—behind him. “Whoa!” The blonde’s name is John—yelped and raised his hands up innocently. “I was just taking in the fresh air since I haven’t smelled it because I was trapped in my own temple!”

His hair, clothes and skin were dirty all covered in dirt, Alexander observed with disgust. “Yeah, yeah! You’re just lucky that I’m nice enough to help you out,” Alexander snapped at the tall man, irritated and a bit scared at how this all played out. John was supposed to be the dude that protects the treasure (gold) in the temple but the moment he was placed in the temple he immediately got lost by the mazes that were built inside it.

Alexander who has been captured at the age of 17 was ordered to make himself useful and to retrieve the treasure or else he would be killed! He was taught everything he needed to know before he was sent off, their camp was a little while away. So, while he and Marcel was following and reading the markings inside the temple he bumped into John. 

_Alexander now 19 grunted when he bumped into someone causing the man behind him to bump into him as well. He looked up and the flashlight strapped around his head lighting the figure and his breath caught when he noticed the sharp blue eyes and when he opened his mouth to shout. “Freed---!” The Protector!_

_Alexander in a second whipped out his gun and whacked the blond man with it causing him to fall. ‘Ask where the treasure is and then shoot!’ Alexander thought panicky and pressed the gun against the man’s forehead._

_“—dom…? Or not. Wait, don’t shoot! I know what you’re here for, but I honestly forgot where it is because I’ve been trapped here for years and I’ve been lost since then too!” The Protector rushed out, but Alexander only pressed the gun harder against his forehead._

_The man following him was just like him, captured and forced into this. He and Alexander had to find the treasure today or die by their Capture’s hands. His name was Marcel, but he came from France unlike Alexander who came from the Caribbean._

_“Listen I’m sure that this is you tricking me, but I really need that treasure or else I’ll be killed!” Alexander widened his eyes and the blond man noticed his shaking hands._

_“I really don’t remember! Listen my name is John and how about this? You get me out of here and I’ll get you away from whoever wants to kill you?” John added quickly when he saw the hesitant look on both of their faces, “I’m a Protector, I was trained to fight and kill.”_

_“Right, sorry,” Alexander apologized when he tucked his gun back into his spot. He rubbed John’s forehead with his thumb soothingly and John relaxed. He hadn’t seen or felt anyone in years. “I’m Alexander. Come on,” Alexander said, standing up and offering his hand to John._

_“Are you crazy?!” Marcel knocked his hand away, wide-eye. “Do you want to be killed?! Listen, I’m sure this Is you tricking us or whatever, but we seriously need it! If I do I can eventually be set free!” Alexander clenched his hands because they had to do at least 20 jobs for them to be set free and Marcel just has to do this one to be set free._

_“I don’t know where it is! Honestly!” John yelped when Marcel dug his gun into his throat. Marcel had tears stinging his eyes and he was shaking vigorously. John whipped out a spear seemingly out of nowhere and smacked the gun out of his hand and pressed it against Marcel, right in between his eyes._

_“Marcel---!” Alexander gasped at the action and Marcel cried out._

_“I just want to go home,” Marcel wept and winced. Alexander whirled around and kicked the weapon out of the blonde’s hand. John flinched back and rolled on his side to grab it again._

_“Listen to me, Marcel,” Alexander said after shooting John a warning glare. John froze and Alexander turned back and gripped Marcel’s shoulders tighter. “He’s willing to get us out and I’ll make sure that you can see France again.” Marcel hesitantly nodded, gripping Alexander’s wrists._

John eyed him warily, he was small and much younger than John for sure, but his eyes showed that he most likely experienced more than what John ever could. “I know that I’m lucky that you found me,” he told him gently. “That’s why I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you, I promise.”

“The Camp is that way and a few men are going to come in a,” Alexander said ignoring what he said and paused to glance at his watch, “a few minutes to make sure that we're not out of there.” John frowned when the redhead curled into himself and Marcel perked up and glanced at his side.

“Well, then let’s go the opposite way! So, let’s go south and east!” John told him and slung his arm around Alexander’s smaller frame. _Snap!_ They both snapped their head up to see two men holding their guns up to their eyes, pointing right at them. Beneath them were the twigs they stepped on.

“Oh, Alexander, Marcel! There you are, we see you got the…Protector out of his Temple?” One of the men said cheerfully and questionably. “Where’s the gold?” His voice dropped drastically.

Alexander shook his head and grabbed Marcel while John slowly reached behind him. “Hey you!” _Bang!_ John jumped pushed Alexander who slammed into Marcel to the side and jerked to the sight to avoid the bullet that flew by his right. “Show us where the gold is. Herald get the redhead, would you? Marcel’s useless and practically dead so Boss would take care of Alex,” the man told his partner smugly.

Alexander felt confused--what did he mean that Marcel is practically dead?--and he watched as fear rushed to Marcel’s brown eyes. “Augh!” He choked out as he staggered forward. Alexander screamed out when he noticed the blood pouring out from his friend’s back, a bullet in the center. He whipped around to see another man behind them with a gun.

“Marcel watch out--- _Marcel!”_ Alexander cried out when the man pulled the trigger repeatedly. Marcel didn’t have time to react before he fell forward against a tree.

John clicked the button on the little, thin metal cylinder and it clicked. It immediately expanded into the length of a normal spear with a sharp edge. “Hey--!” The man yelled just as John charged forward, knees bent as he dodged a bullet to swipe the spear under their legs. They cried out and John immediately spun it to his right arm to charge it into one of their chests.

He yanked It out and pressed his foot harder into his now reddened chest to strike the second man’s head savagely. He twisted the spear and struck the first man in the head. Alexander ducked and rolled away and jumped to his feet with his gun out just as John threw his spear to the last man.

It pierced his chest and the man dropped his gun to clutch his chest and Alexander immediately pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head.

“Oh,” Alexander said quietly and winced at the amount of blood staining the grass and trees. “I didn’t…” he trailed off when John looked at him, blood dotting around his mouth and nose. “I didn’t want to leave any kind of trace behind before we left.”

“Well, it had to be done,” John said and wiped the blood off his face. He walked forward and ripped his spear away. “We’ll leave it as a warning to the rest of them.” Alexander nodded and whirled around to the slumped figure against the tree.

“God, Marcel,” Alexander whispered as he bent down and adjusted the slumped body. Marcel had his eyes wide open so Alexander unclipped his jacket and draped it around his shoulders. “I’ll come back, I'll take you back to see France,” he said fiercely, determined and John quietly took to taking the men's weapons.

“At the camp there was a river that bended around here,” Alexander eventually said after a moment of silence. “If we go this way we can go get you cleaned up.” John nodded and he pressed his hand against the small of Alexander's back. Alexander shook before before leading them to the river. Alexander unclipped the helmet that he was wearing and unclipped the flashlight that was wrapped around it.

“Come on, hurry up before they send in more men,” Alexander hissed and dipped his helmet in. John watched as he tipped it over his face before rubbing it to remove any dirt and sweat. “What?” Alexander glanced at him suspiciously and John smiled at how his clean face showed how sharp his violet-blue eyes are.

“Nothing. Can I drink it?” John asked him after shaking his head.

“The River?” Alexander asked and glanced at the water warily. “You probably shouldn’t. Drink this, it’s water but it’s cleaner,” Alexander clarified, and John took the flask filled with water gratefully. He noticed that Alexander was more relaxed around him now.

John wrung his clothes to rid it of the water and he glanced at Alexander to see him wringing his hair. It looked almost black now, John noticed and Alexander immediately tied it to a bun. “Let’s go. They probably sent more men out to go see why those two—” Alexander stumbled, “three men from before haven’t returned yet.”

 

 

  
“Hey! Herald! Jeremy, Micheal,” a man shouted from the camp. Five more men followed after him and took in the gruesome sight. “Christ, what happened?!”

“A—alexander,” Herald croaked out, blood spilling from his lips immediately. “He h-as the Protec---”

“Alexander? He has the Protector with him? Did he do this to you? That bastard!” The man yelled when he noticed Herald wasn’t responding anymore nor breathing.

“Sam, go back and inform the General! They probably have the gold too! We’ll take care of the bastards!”

 

 

  
Alexander climbed over the boulder and he extended a hand to John. “I’m nervous,” Alexander admitted quietly. “They’ll probably put wanted posters around any towns or villages that we encounter, so when we reach civilization we'll have to split up. They'll be after me so if you follow me you won’t be able to experience the world like you wish. All you would have to do is change your look and no one will suspect you,” Alexander told him.

“I can't do that!” John exclaimed quietly as he helped Alexander maneuver himself down from the boulder. “I'm in debt to you! I must protect you at all costs because you are giving me the gift of freedom!”

“Freedom?! This all will go to vain if you come with me! It'll restrict you from seeing the World!” Alexander snapped back, annoyed. He knew there a cliff with a waterfall nearby, Alexander remembered thinking back to the map he was given. He had to focus right now, Alexander thought and shook his head.

John glanced behind him but saw nothing so he shrug off his nerves. No one was watching them. “We’ll figure it out—”

“No!” Alexander shouted and whirled around. “Can’t you see that I have a curse! Bad luck follows me everywhere and the people who come with too!” _‘Mom,’ he whispered hoarsely. ‘Dad!’ ‘James…? …PETER!....Everyone…’_

“Well,” John hesitated and reeled back. What was he hearing? Alexander thought annoyed as he glanced around quickly, I'm hearing something but what is it!? “I’m a Protector I’m good luc—”

“Yeah, look how good that turned ou—” Alexander gasped loudly when a bullet rocketed from beside his foot. The spot had a small hole next to it and Alexander watched as it crumbled just underneath his foot. Alexander screamed as his foot slipped and then he was falling.

“Alexander!” John shouted and slammed his foot into the ground and propelled himself forward and over the ledge. Alexander screamed as he noticed the noises he was hearing was the rush of the waterfall! That must have been why John didn't say anything since he doesn't even know what one sounds like!

“Idiot! What if they had the gold?!” One of the man yelled and he raced forward, shotgun in hand. They raced forward and cursed loudly.

Alexander continued to scream and stared up at John fearfully, his hand outstretched towards him. Disbelief filled him when he realized that John fell off willingly after him. “Alexander!” John shot his hand out and grabbed his outstretched hand. Alexander flicked his hair aside when they flew in his vision before he groped around his belt where he was sure his pickaxes were tied to..

Alexander looked at the wall of rock next to them, this was the cliff! “Get your spear! Try to stop our fall!” Alexander reached forward, pickaxes slamming into the hardened rocks. John understood immediately and rammed his spear into also.

Alexander grunted as they were both dragged down quickly, rocks splitting off and smacking their faces before they slowed to a stop. John watched as Alexander breathed out deeply from the cuts he received on his face and arms. They were close to falling to their doom.

Alexander grunted and yanked a pickaxe back and leaned his foot down lower. Then he dug his pickaxe into it again and ripped off the higher up pickaxe and leaned his foot down lower to match his left one and did the same with his pickaxe. “Come on,” Alexander said breathlessly. “I don't think they know that we survived this, we have the advantage right now!”

John followed after him and when they were close enough Alexander let go. Water splashed upwards at the impact and John followed suit. Both of them were crouching before they slowly stood up. “You’re surprisingly very good at this?” John told him impressed.

“Yeah, they uh made me do things like this. Tossed me off cliffs and shit to see if I would survive before sending me here to retrieve the gold. I just can't believe we're alive,” Alexander said, relieved.

John perked up remembering how he didn’t finish his line. “What did I say? I'm good luck so don't expect me to leave you anytime soon,” John finished, grinning. Alexander blushed lightly and looked away.

“Good, I really need that in my life. Anyways, we should find a place nearby to make camp. It's getting late,” Alexander said. He scooped up water and pressed it against his face hissing.

“Oh, you're bleeding!” John immediately crouched down and took off Alexander's helmet like he seen him do before then he dipped it in the water to scoop some up. He helped me clean his cuts.

 

 

Alexander had made a small fire a little bit away from the waterfall but hidden in the woods. “It’s cold isn't it?” John said lightly when he noticed how Alexander gripped the sleeves of his shirt tighter. He had crossed his arms across his chest to do so.

“Yeah,” Alexander breathed out deeply. “It’s because our clothes got soaked at the bottom.” Alexander shivered and John sat next to him. He unclasped the cloak that was clipped to his belt and draped it over Alexander's small frame. “Oh, thank you,” he said looking up surprised.

“Of course,” John exclaimed quietly looking in his eyes. “Anything for you, Alex.” He really was something, he thought, sure is beautiful. With his violet-blue eyes above his red darkening cheeks, he was a sight.

John didn't notice how they moved closer until they were broke from their trance by a snap! Alexander stood up quickly, crouching low and immediately reaching for his gun. “Alex!” John gasped when Alexander cried out. Blood poured out from his hand, shot right in the center of it and he watched as his nails darkened by the blood soaking it.

Before John could blink someone had hooked his arms underneath Alexander's arms and was dragging him away. John immediately swerved to the right and grabbed the little cylinder but someone had tackled him immediately. “Alexander! Get away from him!” John yelled and thrashed around wildly as he struggled to press the button on the cylinder.

Alexander flung his head back and crashed it with his attacker and dived forward to grab his pickaxe. He grunted and smashed it into his attacker’s skull, ignoring the blood that splattered on his face. John twisted and hooked his leg around his attacker’s and flung him off. He pressed the button and immediately charged it into the man’s skull.

John snapped his head to the side when Alexander grunted and screamed in pain. The attacker was digging his own pickaxe into his thigh. “Get away from him!” John screamed and charged forward but two more tackled him. Alexander twisted and cried out when the man wrapped his arm his neck.

Alexander watched on with blurry vision, black spots dotting his vision and he felt his head loll to the side before hanging forward. His eyes slid shut to John’s yelling.

 

 

 

“Alexander!” Alexander opened his eyes slowly and caught John chained in front of him, straining against his restraints to get to him. He immediately fluttered his eyes shut and slumped forward. “No! Alex, get up!”

“Hey! Quiet, would you! He's unconscious and won’t be up any time soon!” A man barked and huffed. Alexander listened to his boots clacking fading away before opening his eyes slowly. Alexander and John had both of their arms raised and chained to the wall of the ship and the legs chained also.

“Shh,” Alexander whispered almost too silent to hear. John quieted and watched as Alexander breathed in and rolled his head to the side. His hair was loose, good, he thought and pulled himself into a sitting position. “Go to sleep.” John hesitated but slumped forward and closed his eyes, leaving them open a fraction to still see.

 _“Bastards finally asleep?_ Finally,” the man returned and breathed out heavily. Alexander fluttered his eyes open and locked eyes with him. “Ah, finally awake are you? Shame you betrayed us, you're too pretty for it.”

“For it?” Alexander repeated quietly. He leaned heavily on his accent and noticed how the man seemed to perk up.

“They’re going to torture you. Pull your flesh off your bones until you give ‘em the gold,” the man clarified. Alexander rolled his shoulder and noticed that they changed his clothes to much simpler and looser ones. Ones that dragged down his shoulder.

“It's a shame then,” Alexander said sadly and sighed. The man scoffed and continued walking around, rotating around their slumped figures. “How loud do you think I'll scream?”

“What?” The man stopped and faced him. Alexander leaned forward and his face was close enough to his ear that he could whisper into them without John hearing.

“Come on,” Alexander encouraged quietly, noticing how John peeked one eye open and stared at him. _“Think of the sickening stretch you'll hear from them ripping off my flesh, how my blood would splattered on the floor like rain. Staining the boards never really leaving, the smell drying your nose and leaving an itch in your throat, clogging it till it feels like you're choking,”_ Alexander hummed darkly.

His hair dragged down his shoulders and he smirked when the man's breath hitched and he knew his eyes were dark. He knew he looked terrifying. Alexander snapped back abruptly smiling and shrugged. “Well, it's nothing you never seen before, right?”

The man stared at him horrified and stumbled back. “What? _Scared_ of death,” Alexander teased darkly. “You didn't have a problem with killing Marcel's family.” John was staring at him wide-eyed and watched as the man gag and run out of the room. “That was quick.”

“Wha---” John stared as Alexander hooked his fingers inside his sleeves to pull out the keys. “How did--- I didn't even see you do it! How?”

Alexander fell down and unlocked the cuffs chaining John. “What did you say?”

“I scared him,” Alexander said nonchalantly as he rifled through the man's bag that he stupidly left behind. “I was quite the writer as a kid so it wasn't too hard to conjure something up! Is this yours?” He held up the little, metal cylinder.

“Yeah, it's mine,” he breathed out amazed. “Come on, we need to get out of here.” Alexander pulled up a gun and nodded. They ran down the halls of the rocking ship with Alexander shooting and John whipping his spear around stabbing the rest in the heads.

“I don't think they left the island yet,” Alexander whispered, crouching low and John leaned heavily on him, savoring the warmth before they had to fight. “I’m going for the Boss, support me.”

John nodded and that was all Alexander needed before he was lunging out and shooting at the people around him. John charged forward low and swept his spear under all the feet, knocking them down before throwing down tiny daggers into the center of their eyes. He raced forward, knocking anyone who came to close to the redhead and he threw his spear up to grab ones arm.

He curled his arm around it and swung the man overboard. Alexander grunted as he jammed his gun into ones mouth, before pulling the trigger. Blood splattered on his face and he ignored the metallic taste that entered his mouth. “Alexander!” John yelled out when he lagged behind to stop three more men and he watched as a man tackled Alexander into a headlock.

Alexander gasped and and slammed his foot onto the man’s before bringing the heel of his foot up sharply. The man cried out and doubled over and Alexander whipped around and slammed his foot into the side of his head. He shot his head before coming face to face with his Boss. “Aaron,” Alexander breathed out quietly.

“Alexander,” Aaron said curtly, a frown tugging his lips down. He reached down and grabbed his sword. Alexander bent his knees and eyed the weapon wearily. “Just make this easier for the both of us and hand over the ---” Aaron inhaled sharply when Alexander swiftly kicked his sword away.

Before any of Aaron's men could defend him John struck them all down. Aaron stepped back when he was faced with the barrel of a gun. Alexander pulled the trigger, _click_. “No,” Alexander breathed out quietly in disbelief, pulling the trigger repeatedly.

_Click, click, click._

“Typical,” Aaron sniped. He leaned forward and grabbed Alexander's arm before twisting it. Alexander grunted as Aaron tossed him closer to the edge of the ship. Alexander thumped against one of Aaron's men dead body and he curled his nose against the smell of death.

 _Marcel’s eyes were wide open, void of any emotion._ Alexander coughed and blinked through warms tears to see Aaron pick up his sword. John was too busy fighting off men to see that Aaron had twisted his wrist so violently that it stopped him from moving, that he tossed his so hard that his leg had smacked the railing of the ship that it jolted his bones and stung it tremendously..

 _His mouth was pressed open, wide as if to scream,_ _Alexander noticed as he draped his jacket over the limp body._ He gritted his teeth and struggled to sit up. He whirled around and pressed his back against the railing to be met face to sword. “It truly was a shame to work with the both of you,” Aaron sighed.

Alexander twitched and breathed out deeply but didn't move. It was blur but Alexander cried out when he felt the sword drag down the side of his sharply and ending at his shoulder. Aaron shouted and his eyes flew open to see John twisting his arm and tossing him overboard. Aaron quickly gripped the railing and John was immediately pointing the sharp edge of his spear to his face, eyes dark.

“No, Aaron, you don't understand,” Alexander said quietly and pushed himself to stand, gun in hand. “It was a shame that Marcel worked for you. You,” Alexander stopped and collected himself, _“didn’t deserve to have him!”_ He screamed and whipped his gun out, pulling the trigger with a _bang!_

_Alexander thumped against one of Aaron's men dead body and he curled his nose against the smell of death. Aaron's men were next to him and Alexander fumbled with grabbing their gun. He quickly switched the ammo when Aaron was grabbing his sword. He gritted his teeth and struggled to sit up._

Aaron's fingers slipped and John watched as the water splashed upwards momentarily turning red as the body sunk down. He dropped the gun and fell down to his knees heavily. “Alexander!” John hurriedly brought Alexander to his chest and he noticed the giant mass of bodies on the deck. “Hold on, baby just give me a second and I can—” John stopped when Alexander touched his cheek.

“Thank you, John,” he whispered. _Thank you for trusting me and putting your life on the line for putting your trust in my hands, believing that I would succeed_. Alexander closed his eyes through the stinging and brought John down to touch foreheads with him before he kissed him. John tightened his arms around him and tipped Alexander down, kissing him deeply.

 

 

  
Alexander trembled as he pulled out the little pouch full of ash. “Hey, Marcel, welcome home.” He dug up the soil near the giant tree and poured the ash into the soil. His fingers trembled as he covered the small hole. John pressed his hand against his back as he bent down to carve Marcel into the trunk of the tree.

“There. Now he's finally with France. He'll be one with France once the soil hardens over him properly.” Alexander grabbed John's hand, their rings on their fires glinting before he stood up.

“I’m glad that he's recognized by his home. Glad to see that they finally see how much of a hero he is, to me,” Alexander said and looked at the town that were preparing to pay Marcel their respect. “He got me through that entire ordeal with Aaron,” he admitted weakly and John wrapped his arms around him.

Hand in his hair the other on his back, protecting him seemingly from the world as he cried. _Freedom._

 

 


End file.
